Fluffy Rain
by Inpar
Summary: A Lifty x Nutty one shot. Nutty is waiting for Lifty to get back home from the grocery store. He's bored and lonesome, can't he just get back soon? Pretty much just cutsy wutsy stuff...it's just something I had to write it, nothing fancy though...


**Just some fluff I needed to get out of my system... ^^' **

**My internet hates me I could just...GAAHH!**

**(╯°□°****）╯ ︵ ┻━┻**

**So...please review! ;)**

I sat on the couch in my snuggie, waiting. And every now and then glancing over to the rainy window. The whole day had been like this, gray, rainy and not to mention boring. Lifty had gone to the grocery store since we had **nothing** at home. He'd been gone for quite some time now. I felt so lonely I could barely focus on anything. I was in need of love...and food, badly. I sighed loudly and threw my body down on the couch. When nothing else happened I grunted frustrated as if I waited for some kind of reaction from my empty house. The ticking noise from the clock and the sound of the rain outside was taunting me. _'Gash, I'm bored!' _I thought and adjusted my position to get more comfortable. I had already cleared all of my video games so playing them again did not seem so appealing at the moment. _'Maybe I could read a book?' _I thought and glanced over at the bookshelf on the other side of the room. I grunted once again when I realized I was too lazy to get up and too lazy to read for that matter.

I could hear the sound of keys unlocking the door and I quickly got up from where I was lying and ran out to throw myself into Lifty's arms, not as lazy anymore.

"Woah! Hi there." He said surprised.

"I've missed ya so much! I was **so** bored!" I told him and cling to his body as if my life depended on it.

He carried both me and the shopping bag into the kitchen and placed the stuff on the counter. He then placed me there as well and kissed me slowly on the lips.

"I was just gone for 15 minutes, honey." He said and began to unpack the bag. I watched him impatiently and picked up a pack of spaghetti in a halfhearted attempt to entertain myself.

"You want spaghetti for dinner?" He asked me when he noticed my 'interest' for the pasta.

"Nah, I ain't hung-" My stomach growled loudly causing me to blush. Lifty smirked triumphantly and crossed his arms.

"Is that so?" He yanked the pack out of my hands and started the proses of cooking. I knew how this would turn out, Lifty was going to make me dinner and I would eat it like a good little doggy.

When he was done he carried me over to the dining table and placed me on his lap. He took the fork and swirled spaghetti with it. He then dipped it in some sauce and brought it to my mouth.

"Open wide." He said and I obeyed. Then he watched me chew and swallow it. We repeated this a few times then we took a break.

He looked out the window, it was raining even more than before but he didn't seem to mind it at all. I knew he liked rain and whenever the sky was cloudy he would seem more 'alive' for some reason.

He ran his fingers through my hair and I rested my head on his shoulder. I wished that this moment would last forever.

The sound of thunder made me change my mind immediately and put my hands over my head, crouching in fear. He pulled me into a hug and comforted me.

"There, there. It's okay, honey..." He knew I hated thunder more than anything else in the whole world.

He kissed my forehead and helped me stand up. He then led me to the living room and lied down on the couch. He motioned me to lie down next to him so I did. Thunder broke the silence again and I hugged him as hard I possibly could.

He put his arms around me. It maybe sounds a little corny but to lie this close to him made me feel so much safer.

"It's okay, I'm here." He said calmly.

I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks..." I mumbled into his chest already feeling how my eyelids got heavier and heavier the longer we lied there.

**Hooray for random fluffyness! xD **

**I don't really know why or how I came up with this...I just had to write something. :3**

**Makes sense? No? Okay! ;)**

**Please review!**


End file.
